Love in the form of Superheroes and Supervillains
by ImmortalQueen2100
Summary: "Loki never thought that being captured by the goody-two-shoes Avengers would lead to something good. Ah well, there was nothing he could do about it now." Loki fully expected to continue, (and succeed), with his plan to take over Earth. He had the army PLUS the power PLUS the drive. He just never thought to add in Eternity Bane to the equation. What a fool.
1. Chapter 1-New beginnings are interesting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the any of the Avenger's and Stan Lee's works. I do, however, own Eternity Bane and my friend and co-writer owns Clover Ryuu. **

**Enjoy this first story of mine! **

**This is a different version of my other story... I am trying to try out different versions of my OC in order to get it right... Don't forget to tell me if I'm doing well. **?

It was strange how she came to be on the SHEILD airplane, Stark thought. One moment she was fiercely fighting against 5 attackers and WINNING no less, the next she was sitting in the room with deadly explosives powered by Tesseract juice after being brought personally by him.

"So, girl, what business do you have here and with us? What do you have that made Stark here decide to bring you here?" Fury barks.

She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, smirking and laying her head against the back of the chair.

"You asked my name, why don't you bother using it?" The girl asks, a slightly mocking sound in her tone as she shifts her hands, trying to find the knots tying them together.

"Fine, BANE, what business do you have here?" Fury forces out through gritted teeth.

"Well..."

_**Begin**_ _**Flashback**_

_Eternity Bane stood in the midst of a brawl in a darkened ally of New York. A girl was cowering behind her trembling in fear, and five brutes stood before her all with a twisted look in their eyes as they sized her up._

_"Heh, what are you gonna do girly? You can't exactly stop us." One spoke up._

_"Yeah, you don't know who you're dealing with." Another said._

_"Yes, I do. Five idiots are trying to hurt the girl behind me by having their way with her." She says in a bored voice, moving her head in the girl's direction, "Now, I suggest you leave before you end up on the floor bloody and beaten."_

_"I guess we'll just have to have fun with you too." A third said, a sadistic grin appearing on his face. _

_"I think not." She replied with a serious face, waiting until a guy came toward her to strike._

_She struck them with an suprise attack of immense speed and agility, hardly ever being hit. When she was hit, she responded with twice the speed and strength than the blow given to her had. It wasn't until the fifth gang member came behind her and stole the girl, (who was stricken with slight awe and fear to the point where she could not move), did Eternity stop her advances._

_Stark, who had noticed the men follow the girl to the alley, hid beside the wall that was cast in shadows from the street light close by. He noticed the fighting style of the very dark-haired female, the other, lighter haired one escaping his attemtion._

_"Stop or the girl gets it!" Gang member number 5 said, fear in his voice and the slight,(well, to Eternity it was overpowering), smell of urine in the air. _

_"Put the girl down or you get it." Eternity growls out, the gold in her eyes becoming brighter, (almost as bright as the lamp post a few blocks down), and the air around her back shimmering as if it was hiding something unnatural, not that the gang members noticed of course._

_Stark did._

_The gang members all look at each other and decide to go somewhere else before they get beat up, or worse, killed. Number 5 drops the girl and runs with the rest of his groupies._

_Eternity immediately rushes to the side of the girl, helping her up and brushing her off in the way a mother would to her younger child._

_"Are you alright?" She asked, a motherly tone making its way into her speech._

_The girl quickly nodded in response, resulting in a relieved sigh from Eternity._

_"That's good. Well, now go inside the club and go straight to the bartender and say Eta sent you. Then he will take you to a room where there is a change of clothes and some food in case you haven't eaten." She says kindly, hearing the rumble of her stomach even if the girl didn't know it._

_The girl nodded quickly nodded, smiling briefly but still not speaking._

_"Or do you want to be taken home?" _

_She shook her head, replying in a shaky voice, "N-no thank you..b-but th-thank you f-for helping me."_

_Smiling, she watched as the girl did what she told her and started on her way back into the club, only to be stopped by a voice._

_"Who would've thought that a girl would be able to take out that many people within a few minutes." _

_Quickly turning around,she came face to face with none other than Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man if the media was telling the truth._

_"I don't think it's that surprising, actually." She says after recovering from her slight shock, replying to his comment in a slightly sharp tone, her motherly instincts still rampaging through her along with her survival instincts._

_"Return with me to SHIELD Headquarters." He asked, well, let's face it, more like demanded._

_"Is that a request or an order?" She asks, cocking her hip in a faux sassy pose, placing a hand on her hips as she taps her foot slightly, trying to find a way out without the other noticing._

_"You tell me." Stark replies, grabbing her arm, activating his suit, and taking her up in the air with him toward SHIELD Headquarters._

_**End flashback**_

**_Prison cell_**

Loki scowled as he looked around his circular prison. _Stupid Thor_, he thought as his scowl deepened. _Always getting me in trouble with father._

Loki thought back to how he came to be on this planet the _**humans**_ called Earth. Ah yes, he made a deal with The Other, (the right-hand man to Thanos), who provided him with his scepter and future army. He smirks as he thinks of his new, _glorious_, army. His smirk fades as he thinks about why he was led into doing this.

The door leading into his cell room opened to reveal a surprisingly attractive feature that made his inner, dreaded, Jotun stand to attention.


	2. Chapter 2- An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 2

Same disclaimer applies

Don't forget to give me advice/opinions! ?

Previously

Loki scowled as he looked around his circular prison. Stupid Thor, he thought as his scowl deepened. Always getting me in trouble with Father.

Loki thought back to how he came to be on this planet the humans called Earth. Ah yes,he made a deal with The Other,(the right-hand man to Thanos), who provided him with his scepter and future army. He smirks as he thinks of his new, glorious, army. His smirk fades slightly as he thinks about why he was led into doing this.

The door leading into his cell room opened to reveal a surprisingly attractive creature that made his inner, stupid, Jotun stand to attention.

Chapter 2

Heels click across the runway toward his meager cell. He looked up and froze as the most beautiful woman stood in front of him. She definitely isn't a part of SHIELD, was his only thought as he studied her form.

She had bluish black curly hair that fell in perfect, if slightly frizzy, curls down her back, cherry red lips that were perfectly shaped and only the slightest bit plump. Her beautifully wide green and gold eyes were covered by geeky black glasses and were framed by thick, black curly eyelashes. Her face was a mixture of angles and curves with a slightly larger than average nose; a classic face. With pale, luminescent skin and plentiful curves, she put Lady Sif to shame.

I wonder if she can use a sword as well, he thought as he looked up to see her eyebrow raised. Hopefully my sword.

"See something you like?" she asks with a smug smirk and sarcastic twitch of her eyebrow.

"No, what I see is a unwanted, unexpected visitor who has been rude enough to not introduce herself." Loki responds in a barely there teasing tone, leaning back in his chair nonchalantly, as if he held all the cards.

"Oh, my apologies Lord Loki, my name is Eternity Bane." She says, not taking the addition of the word "unwanted" because of the almost unheard teasing lilt in his deep, melodious voice.

Ah, a name for the pretty face.

"Ah, so Miss Eternity Bane, what brings you to my humble abode?" He asks, smirking arrogantly, his false bravado giving the impression that he is in control here. He wishes he was in control, Eta thought with a slight growl.

"I'm here to see if you would be willing to talk to me about your plan to take over Midgard." She drawls, flopping down into a seat and crossing her arms and legs as she looks at him with a blank, unimpressed expression.

Flashback

"Well... Mr. Iron Man over here decided I could useful in extracting information from your misguided prince Loki."

"Ooh, extracting, big word for a useless whore." The Black Widow, aka Natasha Romanoff, murmurs in disdain, disliking the way Hawkeye's eyeing this bint up.

Eta looks her up and down and speaks in a dismissive tone,"Big attitude for mediocre."

The Black Widow shrieks in disagreement and lunges at her.

"Woah, woah Miss Romanov, let's not get too upset now." Thor rumbles out soothingly, catching her in midair and setting her on her feet.

"Thor? What are you doing here? Have you seen Jane yet?" Eta fires question after question at him, standing up and ignoring the other's shock, having barely noticed his presence at her time spent with the Avengers, (which in all honesty is hard to accomplish), growling when he becomes more and more shameful at each question.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN JANE YET?!" She screams in Asgardian, proceeding to scold him for not visiting his love while finishing with the unchaining of herself.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Fury yells, a vein appearing in his forehead.

"Oh, be quiet you!" Eternity snaps in English as she stands up completely, rubbing her wrists as she goes back to scolding a very sheepish Thor, stopping a few minutes later when she sees Thor has taken her points into consideration.

"Yes, Nick Fury? You wanted?" Eternity says, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

Fury takes a few breaths before explaining in a slightly calmer voice, "Would you like to help get Loki to open up on his plan to destroy Earth?"

She looks at him for a few tense minutes before nodding slowly,"I'll do it, but only if you don't question my tactics."

"Agreed." Fury agrees, shaking her small, delicate hand in his equally small one.

There is silence before Hawk-eye asks,"How'd you get out of your chains?"

End Flashback

"Well?" she prompts.

"Well what?" Loki asks,momentarily surprised.

"Will you tell me anything?"

"Ha! Like I would tell a puny human anything!" He sneers, a look of extreme distaste on his face.

"Looks can be deceiving you know. And if you don't want to tell me anything, I'll just have to come back tomorrow and the next day, and so forth until you do." She says cheerfully, flouncing off to the entrance door, oblivious to the look of shock on his face.

SHIELD Members office

Eternity walks into the "very important meeting room", (or so Full-of-himself Fury said), only to receive a big shock.

"Clover Ryuu? Is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3- Betrayel can be planned

Chapter 3

Warning: Cussing and slight innuendos by our very loved Eternity Bane and company. ;)

Same disclaimer applies and don't forget to review. ?

Previously

"Clover Ryuu. Is that you?"

Chapter 3

Eta squeals happily, running to tackle her in a bear hug.

"Um...Heh Eta nice to see you." Said a girl nervously who was sitting behind a desk.

She had curly brown hair with white tips, a brown eye with the other covered by an eyepatch, and tanned skin.

"I thought you and your eyepatch were back at the club in Washington?!" Eternity said with an voice that was glad, angry, upset and slightly betrayed all at once, as of she knew what Clover was going to say next.

Clover's eye widens a bit, and looked down at the desk in front of her in shame.

"Well, you see.." She said in a quiet voice, "I work for SHIELD, and I was sent to help bring you here to interrogate Loki. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I really didn't want to keep that kind of secret from someone. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, you were just doing your job." Eta says, her face going into a blank mask and her tone clipped and monotone, making her words that much more accusatory. "Now if you'll excuse me,I'm going to go flying." She says,walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"Well Clover, I guess that went well?" Captain America question/states,a bit shy around the very intense women who just had a tense conversation.

"No shit Captain." Clover says with heavy sarcasm, getting up to go to the training room to beat out her frustration.

"Did Eternity say she was going flying?"

Asgard

Odin growled in frustration as he read the reports regarded his adopted "son" Loki's attempts to raise an unbeatable army. Damn boy's always getting into trouble,he thought with growing anger. First with Jotunheim,now with Midgard. He looks as he sees his lovely wife Frigga enter his office.

"Odin,you should rest for a minute. You're only going to stress yourself into another Odinsleep."

"Yes dear." He says a bit meekly,remembering the last time he rose from the Odinsleep. Shudder.

"I'm glad..Now come we can discuss this matter at another date."

Odin sighs,tapping his knuckles on the desk in a frustrated gesture.

"Odin dear, maybe he just needs a wife." Frigga says, sitting on his desk,"After all, remember how wild you used to be before we married?"

Odin smiles a bit sheepishly, then agrees with a wave of his hand. "Let's just hope he comes to his senses and finally settles down, wife or no."

S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters

Clover stood in S.H.I.E.L.D's training area attacking a punching bag with all her might to get out her immense frustration and anger.

'How could I let this happen! I should have told her the first time I met her!' Clover thought as her punches became stronger. 'I should've said something, and disobey eyepatches orders!'

"Damn it!" She screamed with another punch. As her fist connected with the punching bag, ice formed spreading across its surface. With one final frustrated scream and a variety of colorful words she delivered a swift kick shattering the punching bag into many pieces.

"That's it, I'm going after that idiot." She muttered as she marched out of the training room colliding with Steve aka Captain America (aka the man of her dreams).

"Clover, where are you going?"

"I'm going to drag that idiot back here and tell her the whole story even if I have to tie her down to listen." Clover replied her jaw set and an eye burning with determination as she looked at Steve.

"You'll probably need to." Steve says a bit dryly.

"If anyone needs me, tell them I went for a walk." She said as she began walking away but stopped in her tracks once again. "And DON'T even think about following me. This is something I need to take care of."

After she walks off, Steve says to himself, "I'm totally following her, might even bring Stark."

Reaching the deck, she dived off of the helicarrier quickly, using her ice-make magic to create some wings so she could fly.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." She muttered as she looked around to find Eta. However all there was to see were clouds, clouds, and oh more clouds.

Minutes, and maybe hours, passed as she flew around looking for the girl, when suddenly she spotted a pair of dark wings in the distance. If she hadn't spotted them out of the corner of her eye, she would have completely missed them.

"Found you." And with a sudden burst of speed, an epic chase began.

Eternity knew that Clover was following her and she was determined to get her off her tail. After all, she thought, the girl she trusted had betrayed her, even if she had already known about the girls mission. She had to let everything take its course and follow through with what she had Seen. Combine that with the fact that Clover could have chosen to warn her or not do it at all, and you have a hurt and angry a Eternity Bane on your hands.

"Eternity!" Clover yelled.

This girl was determined to say the least, but Eta had had enough. All she wanted was to be alone and cool off from her fury and hurt feelings.

"Eternity freaking Bane! Get your sorry butt back here before I grab your tail and drag you all the way back to headquarters!"

Eternity stopped. Swiftly spinning around, she flew at Clover and tackled her to the ground, whispering something in her ear. The crash led to a cloud of dust and rubble erupted as she made impact with the ground of Town Square, effectively shielding the girls from view for a few seconds as Eta talked quickly to Clover.

As Clover got up from the crater she wavered and a trickle of blood made its way from her forehead to her the corner of her mouth.

"Crap", she muttered as she wiped the blood from her face, "I forgot she packed quite a punch."

No sooner had Clover gotten up that Eternity landed next to her in the crater, and hit her once again sending her into the side of a building.

"Geez, at least let me get prepared." She said, prying herself from the broken down wall.

"Ice make sword." She said as Eta took to the skies once again.

"Guess I have to take to the skies also. Shape-shift frost dragon!" Clover yelled as her form shifted.

"Now she'll leave me alone after taking hits like that." Eternity thought, preparing to take flight once again.

"Hey Eta, forgetting something?" Turning around she saw Clover in front of her a wolfish grin on her face.

'How did she get there?'

In her shock Clover flew towards her and landed a kick sending her back towards Towns Square.

Back at the helicarrier, reports were coming in about a fight going on at Towns Square. News reporters had gotten footage of the two duking it out only to reveal Eternity Bane and Clover Ryuu.

Steve Rogers stood there watching the scene unfold. Things didn't look so well for Clover she was getting thrown left and right, and had only landed one hit during the whole fight. What was worse, S.H.I.E.L.D agents, (the rest of the Avengers), and even Nick Fury himself were placing bets on who would win. Stark and Thor were betting on Eta. The Black Widow, Hawk-Eye and Fury were betting on Clover.

The captain himself and Banner are neutral, though both admittedly leaning a bit more toward Eta based on the video clips.

He just hoped the two would be alright, he didn't want anyone to end up in the hospital.

Again.

Another hit sent Clover flying into yet another building. She couldn't even talk to Eternity, she wouldn't let her put a word in edgewise. Talking was out of the question and so was landing a hit on her as it was practically impossible. 'It's like she's reading all of my attacks before I even use them!'

She was.

Stumbling out of the rubble she wavered and almost lost her balance. Picking up her ice-made sword with a trembling hand, she made her way back to the fight only to be punched into the ground.

'Damn it this is useless, but I have to explain.' Getting up once again she slowly readied her sword.

'If I'm going to talk to her I have to win this fight. That means not thinking about my attacks, and just letting my body take over.' Setting her stance, Clover ran back into the fight her sword poised to strike... Only to be struck down again. She lay amongst bricks and other pieces of rubble, blood leaking from the many cuts and gashes on her body.

She was too weak to get up or even move, her broken ribs causing her to cough up blood. 'The only way I can get her to listen is to unleash the dragon.'

"You should have left me alone to cool off." Eternity said in a scolding tone, her shadow looming over the broken and bloodied girl.

"Let me explain Eta..." Clover began as she stood up, prepared to do what it took to defeat Eta and get her to listen to Clover's side of the story.

A few seconds passed as Eternity stood there watching as Clover's eyepatch unbuckled itself and fell to the floor amongst the rubble. A wolfish grin warped her lips as a large ice blue magic circle appeared beneath her feet.

"Wrath of the dragon!"

"Do NOT go 'wrath of the dragon' on me right now" Eta hisses,"S.H.I.E.L.D will be here in about 5 seconds,so just-"

The rest of her sentence was lost as, sure enough, 5 seconds later the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier landed a few meters from a crater. Steve, Stark, Fury, Thor, Hawk Eye, Black Widow, and Banner got off prepared to stop the fight.

What they saw shocked them instead.

Instead of eye-patch inthusiat Clover Ryuu, they saw an eye. Not just any eye, but an eye that struck icy fear into their spines. Even the Black Widow was slightly fearful. Just as quickly as the group saw The Eye, it was gone, covered by the normal eyepatch. Fury recovered first.

"Bane! What is the meaning of this?! If you are to be a member of this team, you need to know how to keep your temper in check and not have childish temper tantrums!" Fury raged, his foot stomping slightly for emphasis.

"Oh, you mean like the one you're having now?" Eta asks, raising an eyebrow, weariness becoming clearer in her tone.

Fury just turned an even deeper shade of red and said in a louder, more commanding voice, "Heal her and get back in the helicarrier now."

Eta sighed and press her hand on Clover's forehead, healing the injuries to the point where she could stand and walk without coughing up too much blood.

The group was silent as the two girls regained their breath from their little skirmish. Stark broke the silence by coughing.

"Eta, what's up with the wings?"

Eta started slightly, feeling the wings behind her and almost immediately retracting them.

Stark looks a little disappointed but goes back to "Stark-face", kinda like Kristen Stewart in that Twilight movie, (A/N I apologize to all Kristen Stewart fans, don't mean to offend, just make fun of that HORRIBLE character).

"Let us go on the ship then, yes?" Thor booms out, walking to Eta and picking her up bridal-style, much to her chagrin. She frowns up at the Asgardian warrior, then allows herself to be carried to their headquarters.

Once that was done, Steve ran over to Clover and asked,"Are you okay Miss Clover?"

"Does it look like I'm okay Sherlock freaking Holmes?!" Clover snaps, pushing him slightly, not that it has any effect on him.

"Here, let me carry you." He says, picking her up and taking her inside, much like Thor did with Eta. "We've got to get you to the infirmary so you can get better."

Clover protests him carrying her, but his silent persistence quiets her. Besides, being in his arms wasn't that bad.


	4. Chapter 4- OOCness & Pretty Girl Skills

Chapter 4

Hey guys! This has more romantic tension and build-up in this chapter and Loki comes up with a way to get what he wants ;)

I'm trying to slow everything down... I hope I'm not going too fast and incorrect with the world of the Avengers, let me know if I am.

Italics are other character thoughts/emphasized words or Jotun, Loki's thoughts are bolded... When Loki and his Jotun share thoughts, it is both italized and bolded.

Same disclaimer applies and don't forget to give me your honest opinions! ?

Just to let you know ? ﾟﾘﾃ

_Previously_

_Once that was done, Steve ran over to Clover and asked,"Are you okay Miss Clover?"_

_"Does it look like I'm okay Sherlock freaking Holmes?!" Clover snaps, pushing him slightly, not that it has any effect on him._

_"Here, let me carry you." He says, picking her up and taking her inside, much like Thor did with Eta. "We've got to get you to the infirmary so you can get better."_

_Clover protests him carrying her, but his silent persistence quiets her. Besides, being in his arms wasn't that bad._

**_Chapter 4_**

After deciding she has had enough of being in bed "recovering from the recent strain emotionally and physically", (as said by Captain America), and despite Thor's protests and mother henning, Eta decides to go see if she can get any information out of Loki.

As she brought in his lunch, she noticed him asleep on the cot provided for him. Aww, he almost seems cute and harmless when he's asleep, she thinks to herself as she put his tray on the desk provided for her inside his cell.

Eta sits down in a chair she had moved in earlier once he proved to be unwilling to hurt females, and watches him sleep on and off until he wakes up, making sure to keep his food warm as she works on her accounts for her bakery.

She looks up as Loki grumbles when he wakes up, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes as he straightens up immediately at the smell of food.

"I can see you're hungry," Eta says with an amused tone when he practically lunges at the food like a starving man.

Loki just glares at her, then continues eating, noticing how she occasionally glances at his food. His Jotun pushes him to grudgingly cut aside a portion of his food for her when he sees that her tight exercise shirt emphasizes her ribs, as if she hasn't eaten much for a few days. He puts the plate in front of her and transfigures her pencil into a fork.

"Eat." He says, continuing with his food. Eta stammers out that she 'couldn't take his food' and that she 'can't eat such a big portion' with a strawberry red face, but he stops her by placing a finger on her lips, (noticing how soft they are), and leaning close to whisper, "Eat." She nods, a bit dazed, and eats with him.

She frowns as she sees a small scar on his hand and files that information away for later.

As she is stacking up the plates, he asks, "Why haven't you been eating?"

"Um, I just don't feel hungry most of the time," she says, not meeting his gaze, her voice a little quiet and withdrawn. "And I have been eating."

He raises an eyebrow at her blatant lie, and she then murmurs sheepishly, "Just not a lot." She gives him sad puppy dog eyes to convince him to drop the subject, even adding tears for effect.

Loki frowns at her answer but doesn't comment on it due to her, (admittedly impressive), puppy dog eyes. His Jotun vows to make sure that he doesn't ever see her ribs while under their care. Wait, their care? He loses himself in thought as he overthinks about having this small, _precious_, weak human in his care. _She's not weak_, his Jotun grumbles. **She's human, of course she's weak**, Loki growls back, but he is drawn out of their fight by her _beauti_\- abhorrent voice.

"Do you have anything to tell me about your evil plan, Dr. Evil?" She asks, returning back to her previous, smart-alecky self.

He chuckles slightly in an "evil" sort of way. "Now, now, I can't give information away without getting something in return."

"And if I gave you anything worth an evil plan? A kiss perhaps?" She asks, looking at him from underneath her eyelashes flirtingly.

Loki's Jotun pushes him to say yes but, Loki being Loki, pushes that down and scoffs. "Ha, like I could every be attracted enough to such a weak human that I would kiss you."

"Oh, really? What's so wrong about me?" She asks, leaning back in the chair, crossing her legs and resting her hands on them to put an greater emphasis.

Loki panics internally, wondering what he could say to her. His Jotun is both amused and annoyed at the situation. Loki, receiving no help from the annoying Jotun, decides to bluff his way out.

"Well, your face is too soft and plushy, you're much too skinny, and your hips are too small. Not to mention your eyes are the strangest color I've ever seen."

"Really? Any way I can change your opinion about my hips?" She asks, standing up and moving them in a circular motion, barely hearing the hitch in his voice, smirking as she realizes that he lied through his teeth.

Loki quickly shakes his head as he clears his head from the vixen before him, deciding to grow a pair and not be intimidated by this slip of a girl.

"No, and there is no way to seduce my plan out of me either, human."

"Hmph." She pouts, giving the puppy dog eyes another try.

Loki just smirks, leaning back in his chair, the word 'no' clear in his body language.

"Fine." She huffs playfully, grabbing the tray and walking out, making sure to give emphasis on her hips when she feels his gaze on them despite his protests.

Point one Eta, none Loki.

**4 weeks later**

"Hey Loki!" Eta chirps happily as she comes and gives him his lunch as per usual.

Their relationship had subtly shifted from enemies to "friends" that are beginning to have a certain kind of tension, to two people who like each other enough to think about dating, but due to certain circumstances... Yeah. Complications.

Right now, Eta is still trying to convince Loki to tell her his evil plan.

"But you'll have the opportunity to make me happy." She says, pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes. Say yes, his Jotun says immediately, as always whenever The Vixen, (as she is now called only in his head), flashed those _adorab_\- just plain weird puppy dog eyes. Loki ignores him and lean in close to her, saying in a low voice, "Don't worry dear, I can give you more happiness than my plan will any day."

She gasps slightly when he leans in so close, but as she listens to his words and replies, she is leaning in just as close, "That's a nice offer _honey_, but your plan would make me happier than a few hours with you."

Loki smirks victoriously, "Who said anything about hours _sweetheart_?"

She turns red but doesn't back down. Loki looks down at her lips and, remembering how soft they felt under his finger, leans forward a bit more so that they are a hair's breath a part and so that he can feel their softness. He came so close that he could see the faint freckles dusted along her cheeks and nose. Eta notices his gaze falling to her lips and is about to take away the space between them... when the door bursts open.

They jump back from each other, Eta a deep, deep red and Loki noticeably flushed. The open doorway reveals Clover in her training gear.

"Aww, wooks wike whittle Eta has a cwush!" Clover says once she realizes the looks on their faces are due to an almost-kiss.

"I-I don't have a crush on him!" Eta protests, her face turning redder, (if that was even possible). Loki nods in absently in agreement but isn't looking at Clover. His gaze is fixed on Eta, his face holding a more expressive and open expression than usually seen on him.

A mischievous gleam appears in Clover's eye as she opens her mouth to speak once again.

"Eta and Loki sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" She screams. "First comes love-"

Eta quickly covers her mouth, but is too late as some of the S.H.I.E.L.D members , who just so happened to be passing by, entered at Clover's chant.

"What's this about a crush on Loki?" Stark asks, coming closer to them. With a now free mouth, Clover grins as she sees the daydreaming expression on Eta's face.

"Oooh, looks like she is actually mulling the idea over! Maybe we should play romantic music with some scented candles! Stark, get my guitar, and buy some scented candles!" Clover exclaimed clapping her hands in excitement.

At last, Loki had decided to speak after recovering from the shock of earlier.

"You delusional mortal. Do you really believe in something as preposterous as that? Us ever becoming more than enemies?" He asked.

"I do actually, and plus the evidence of you liking Eta is written all over your face. You're blushing hardcore!"

"I don't have a crush on Loki!" Eta says in protest. Her hands immediately goes her loose hair, absently braiding it as she imagines scenarios with her and Loki.. Together... In a dark movie theater... With a romantic comedy showing...

"ETA!" The group yells out, effectively taking her out of her EXTREMELY attractive daydream.

"You were distracted." Clover snickers, laughing at how shocked she looks with her half-done braid on her shoulder.

"I was not distracted." She protests, her face pink. "I was just thinking about-"

"Loki." Banner, (Hulk), says with a smirks, glad to finally contribute to the harmless teasing of Eta, shocking everyone at how comfortable he is in their company.

Eta, in response, turns bright red, burying her face in her hands. "Aww, looks like our itty bitty Eta gwew up!" Stark says, coming over and pinching her red cheeks, bringing her into a brotherly embrace.

"Now everyone will see what a whore she really is." Black Widow casually comments, leaning against the doorway, sharpening one of her many knives.

"Who's calling who a whore?" Eta ask in a mock serious tone. Black Widow just smirks and replies,"Well, you know that everything eventually comes to light."

"Just like the light reveals everything red, oops, I mean dark." Eta says in response, smiling and crossing her arms victoriously.

Black Widow snarls in an attempt to intimidate the "whore" in front of her person. Eta just smiles innocently and flounces off to the training room, bumping her slightly with her shoulder, enough to unbalance the Widow.

As Eta leaves the room, Clover sets her claws on Loki to tease the hell out of him while threatening him simultaneously.

"Hey, lover boy! Just remember, don't break Eta's heart! 'Cause if you do, you'll get the tip of my sword, got it?" Clover says a sadistic grin on her face, casually slipping her arm through Steve's, leaving a thoughtful Loki with his daydreams. And Thor.

Oh shit.

**On the way to the training room**

"Clover don't you think you went a little far with your teasing?" Steve asked as they left the cell.

"Naw! Those two lovebirds needed a push, and besides, what could possibly go wrong with a little teasing?"

"I guess you're right, but what about your threat?" He countered.

"That? Please, I was dead serious about that. I mean, I could've said I would tie him down and rip him apart limb from limb. You know, in order to give him a slow and painful death."

**Back to Loki's cell**

"Brother, I must speak to you about Miss Bane." Thor says, bringing Loki out of his reverie.

"Oh, please _do_ enlighten me brother. I simply _must_ have your opinion." Loki sneers, hoping that he can go back to NOT thinking about a certain green/gold-eyed girl that made him second-guess past decisions about past relationships.

"Brother, don't make light of this. She is not a girl you can play around with." Thor says firmly, full of protective feelings for Eta.

"Why Thor? Have some unrequited feelings for what is mine?" Loki says, not even realizing he claimed Eta in his jealousy.

"What? Miss Bane? Oh, no. I don't care for her as you seem to Loki, I have my Jane Foster."

"Really? From what I last heard, you and Lady Sif were about to announce your upcoming nuptials."

"Oh. Yes. That." Thor scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment before realizing Loki managed to change the subject on him. "But that is beside the point, we are talking about Miss Bane and how you better not hurt her Loki, or so help me Odin.." Thor emphasizes his point by lifting Loki and slamming him against the back of the cell. "Understand, brother?"

"Understood Thor." Loki says with a slightly pained groan as Thor lets him fall to the floor, getting up with a grimace and wiping dust from his pants.

"Good." Thor says, about to leave.

"Wait." Loki calls out, making up his mind about something that had been plaguing him ever since his Jotun became interested. "Tell Eta I want to see her. Now. I have a proposition for her."

"Alright, I will." Thor nods, leaving Loki to his thoughts, his oh-so-traitorous thoughts.

**A few minutes later**

"Loki? You wanted to see me?" Eta asks a bit shyly, coming into the cell area, still embarrassed about the situation a few hours earlier.

"You want to know my "evil plan", as it was so eloquently out?" Loki asks with a smug smirk, making Eta suspicious.

"Yes, are you willing to tell me it?" She asks, her voice and face calm and clear of all emotion besides indifference.

"Yes, and I can guarantee you will get something amazing along with the plan."

"And what would that be?" Eta asks, having a feeling that S.H.I.E.L.D. was about to have their minds relatively blown by this next sentence and that it would have something to do with her prescence there.

"Me. I will agree to reveal my plan, help you find the weapons needed, and help you defeat the Chitauri, in exchange for one thing in return." Loki says, holding up a finger for his condition.

"Your condition is...?" Eta says, the feeling getting stronger.

"A date. I would like to take you on an outing when the war is over and done with."


	5. Clover meddles & SOME PEOPLE need a clue

Chapter 5

**Loki's Jotun now has a name! His name is Fraus, it means "mischief" in Latin**

**AND...**

**it sounds like 'Frost'! SQUEE! How COOL is that?**

**Also, the characters are VERY OOC, which will be explained in the next few chapters, or by comment requests.**

**Well, aside from that little tidbit, ON WITH THE STORY! ? ﾟﾘﾍ**

**I even put up two chapters... Maybe a comment or two will help me post a couple more..?**

_Previously_

_"Your condition is...?" Eta says, the feeling getting stronger._

_"A date. I would like to take you on an outing when the war is over and done with."_

**_Chapter 5_**

"A-a date?!" Eternity says shocked and a TINY bit flattered, but more worried because of what SHE might do. "You want a date with ME?"

"Of course," Loki says, leaning back in his chair, a smug smirk firmly in place, "I feel it would benefit us both, but especially you." He said with a teasing wink. _(**A/N at YOU dear readers ;) )**_

Eta turns red at his wink, giggling at his "lousy" attempt at flirting, and saying with a "lousy" attempt in response. "Ooh, what a charmer."

Loki just rolls his eyes and impatiently gestures for an answer, his Jotun praying that she won't reject them and promising pain to the Asgardian prince if she does.

"Alright, fine, but I have a condition of my own." Eternity says, waving a finger, "I want it to be on Valentine's Day."

"The day where hopeless, romantic humans try in vain to find a partner so they won't be stuck at home crying into their pillows?" Loki asks, incredulous at her request, but nevertheless accepting it with a soft scoff and nod of his head.

"Yup, that's the one, now, let's go find out your evil plan!" Eta says excitedly, grabbing his arm and running with him to the break room, oblivious to his shocked and slightly scared expression.

**S.H.I.E.L.D Break Room**

"So, Eternity, why have you called us here, wah?" Stark says, **_(A/N Review of you get the reference.)_**

"Well, I managed to convince our favorite villain to tell us his evil plan to destroy/enslave us until we eventually become his servants or submit to his rule and give birth to his children." She says all in one breath, smiling and batting her eyelashes as if she hadn't just described an extremely probable apocalypse.

The whole group just stares at her in shock for a minute, blink, then nod in acceptance, taking seats around her and Loki. Stark takes Eta's left with Thor on his left and is sitting to the left of the door. Black Widow sits across from Banner on the side by the window and Fury is on Banner's right. Clover is sitting next to Captain America who is on Loki's right. Some glare at him with looks that could kill.

He just grins and salutes them sarcastically, relaxing back into his chair.

Thor and Eta snort slightly, shaking their heads, as the group whisper among themselves as they try to figure out why Loki would do this, since it DEFINITELY didn't come out of the goodness of his heart.

Loki clears his throat to and says, "As I promised, I agree to tell you my "evil plan" as it was so eloquently put, and I will help you defeat the Chitauri on one condition, which is- " He stops himself and smirks, not revealing the condition as per Eternity's request.

As he continues, most of the group is paying so much attention to Loki that they don't notice Eternity turning red and looking at her hands bashfully with a slightly pleased smile. At least, no one but Clover and the Captain notice, giving each other confused looks. They lean toward the person next to them, (Stark to Thor and Clover to the Captain), and promise to talk about her reaction and plan to confront her later.

As Loki finishes, Eta has schooled her face into one of a bored expression, shrugging and saying to Fury,"Told you I could get the pretty birdy to talk."

"How the heck did you do that?!" Stark asks, surprised and slightly sarcastic as he says his next comment, "You didn't convince him to do it out of the goodness of his heart, did you?"

Black Widow snorts,"Isn't it obvious? She convinced him by selling herself like the disgusting, ugly promiscuous thing she is."

Everyone is shocked by her words, none more so than Loki, who had no idea that his vixen was treated this way. Snarling slightly, he stands up and glares at Romanov, saying in a growl not unlike an angry bear, "She is not 'promiscuous' or a 'thing'. She is worthier of being here and being fully happy than you are, isn't that right, Ms. Red? Or are you incapable of being civil to those you are jealous of?" He continues, becoming angrier with every sentence.

Everyone moves their gaze back and forth between Loki, Romanov, and Eta, (who had paled at Loki's speech then flushed), as the temperature became colder as Loki started turning blue and his eyes took on a red hue.

Loki couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth in defense to his little vixen, but he didn't regret them. His little one seemed like she had been through a lot, if the vague stories she had told him were anything to go by. She did not deserve to have this Russian, mediocre spy berate her or call her disgusting names. He didn't know that his Frost Giant was coming out until he heard a soft timid voice, (and felt a small hand), bring him back to reality.

"Loki, Loki you're turning into your Frost Giant. I need you to calm down, please." Eternity says urgently, whispering more calming words shakily into his ear as she begins to have a panic attack triggered by a memory of her uncle in his anger and him shoving her out into freezing temperatures, Loki comparing to him in his still extremely angry state pointed at the slightly scared Romanov.

"Your scaring me." Loki only hears from his vixen as his Jotun tries to continue scaring Romanov until the woman pleads forgiveness, immediately gaining control back from Fraus, looking down worriedly at a increasingly frightened Eta.

Eta jumps slightly as he reaches a hand toward her, a dreaded memory involving HIM trapping her inside the memory, causing her to run out of the room in fear, Loki staying still in shock for a few minutes before shaking his head and resuming his seat, glaring daggers at Romanov as Clover leaves to take care of Eta.

The S.H.I.E.L.D members analyze what just happened as the scene unfolds. All that could be heard was the shallow breathing of Romanov as she tries to get her act together.

**To Cap's room, which Clover just so happens to know the location of.**

As soon as the door opened to their specified location Clover pounced on the two, begging for any type news they had gathered.

"Did you find out any blackmail material? Did ya did ya did ya?!"

"Miss Ryuu, all in good time." Thor says in an obvious attempt to placate her curiosity.

"Stark, tell me, have I ever had any patience?"

"Not that I can recall, no." Stark says with an ill-concealed smirk.

"See, Thor, you have to tell me now! NOW!" Clover says, bouncing on her toes in anticipation.

"Fine." He says, telling the pair what they saw, Stark adding some details in.

_Flashback to before the group got together for the meeting_

"You are not going to tell them about that!" Thor and Stark hear Eya say as they approach the break room.

"Why not? Ashamed of me already?" They hear Loki respond, the raised eyebrow quite apparent.

"No, of course not, how could I ever be ashamed of being associated with the renegade of Asgard." Eta's sarcasm is at a ridiculous level of awesomeness.

The two heroes look at each other, confused as the conversation continues, when suddenly they hear,"I am not the one who decided to have our date on a day when the most desperate women try to make themselves feel better by buying themselves flowers and chocolates and crying into their empty bottles!"

The shock of hearing that Loki and Eternity are going on a date shocks them into silence and deafness, unable to snap out of it until the rest of the group joins them.

_End Flashback_

An evil smile spread across Clovers face as she listens to their tale, after she recovered from shock of course.

"Oh, I like where this is going! My evil plan will work perfectly!"

Captain America just shakes his head and face palms. "Now I feel bad for Eta and Loki. Especially because his "condition" involves her."

"Of course it does Capy, this just confirms what I saw that time in his cell room." Clover says with glee, rubbing her hands together evilly. "He's half in love with her already, that idiot."

"I just don't think it's right that we should be meddling in their affairs." Cap says nervously, Stark surprisingly agreeing.

"Aww, come on! Do they not need a little push? They are so close, yet so far away!" Clover says dramatically, "C'mon Cappy, live a little!"

"I agree with them Miss Ryuu, we shouldn't be doing this." Thor says, trying to reason with her.

"Well, fine then, I'll just do it myself!" Clover huffs, stomping away, most likely to the training room.

"Can't you seduce her into doing what you want _Cappy_?" Stark says with a roll of his eyes at the Captain's slight blush.

"I can't make her do anything I would like her to do." He mumbles, his face turning a deeper red.

"What was that we didn't quite catch that sentence." Clover says, popping in, scaring the heck out of the three blind mic- sorry, men.

"NOTHING!" They say in unison.

"So, Cappy, are you coming with me or not?" Clover says, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes master." Cap mumbles to low for her to hear.

"Well, your answer...I'm not gonna wait all day. If you don't come, I'll go grow mushrooms with my stuffed animals."

Captain America stares blankly at her, then nods, slowly becoming accustomed to her weirdness.

"Yay! Let's go meddle in other people's love lives while ignoring our own!" Clover squeals, grabbing his hand and skipping to the training room.


	6. Chapter 6- The Battle and Other Things

Chapter 6

**So... Loki's part of the team now.**

**Let's see what happens.**

**All comments are welcome, and trips treasured.**

_Previously_

_"Well, your answer...I'm not gonna wait all day. If you don't come, I'll go grow mushrooms with my stuffed animals."_

_Captain America stares blankly at her, then nods, slowly becoming accustomed to her weirdness._

_"Yay! Let's go meddle in other people's love lives while ignoring our own!" Clover squeals, grabbing his hand and skipping to the training room._

**Chapter 6**

**_2 days after the reveal of Loki's decision to join the team_**

"Ok, now, you will be running around the track for three songs and I want you do it nonstop." The group hears as they approach the workout room.

"Are you sure that you want to walk into enemy territory?" Stark asks quietly to Fury, who responds. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, she did say she will attack you if you try to invade her training room yesterday."

"I'm willing to chance it." Fury replied as he reached for the doorknob.

The group waits with a bated breath as Fury opens the door.

"Damnit, I thought we made it clear that you were to run without stopping! Don't give me any of those shitty excuses! That's it, three more laps!"

"Clover, I thought we agreed to be nice to the younger, less experienced trainees."

"That's utter bullshit."

"What did I say about language?" Eta sing songs, smiling indulgently at her.

"'Not to use it without necessary cause.'" Clover mumbles, pouting slightly, going back to yelling angrily at the new trainees.

"Good little leprechaun." Eta says, laughing at her glare at the nickname.

Captain America and Loki snicker at the exchange, unfortunately attracting attention towards them.

"Is there a fucking problem?" Clover yells at them.

"Clover, langua-" Eta stops as she takes in who Clover was yelling at, Clover becoming quite calm and meek, backing away slowly.

Suddenly, Eternity lunges at Fury, Captain America and Thor barely managing to hold her back from ripping him apart limb from limb.

Fury, on the other hand, is hiding behind Romanov like a scared little kitten.

"Well, someone is going to die today! Where's the popcorn? Why are you stopping?! No one told you to stop running!" Clover says excitedly, walking to where Eta is trying to attack Fury and murmuring a few words to her that calm her down enough to resist her true self from coming out.

Meanwhile, Loki and Stark are laughing at the scene, several of the women in training stopping their exercise despite instruction to stare lustfully at him, fanning themselves slightly at the appearance of the godling in tight black pants and a dark green muscle shirt, pleasantly contrasting with his green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Shopping for such normal clothes had been trouble, but that's a whole other story.

Eternity stops resisting the hold of Captain America and Thor, shaking them off of her as she calms herself down. Shaking off her anger and placing herself in calm-cool-collected mode.

"What are you doing here?" She asks calmly, an angry undertone only slightly appearing in her tone, her eyes as fiery as the depths of Tartarus.

"Well," Fury says quietly, hesitantly coming out of hiding behind Romanov, "We came to inform you of furthur planning that will take place tonight. For the war."

"You couldn't just send a text message?" Eta asks, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at Fury, still clearly pissed.

Fury just turns red in response and growls out, "Be at Towns Square by nine, or risk losing your job."

**_6 weeks later_**

The Avengers stand in COMPLETE shock as among them a wave of chaos floods their vision. Buildings were being destroyed left and right, civilians running for their lives to save themselves and their children, and in the middle of it all, unsurprisingly, a giant portal with Chitari warriors leaking in every minute.

"Bloody hell. How the heck are we supposed to close that gigantic portal in the damn sky?" Clover asked in disbelief. However, no one gave her an answer, all the while more lives were being lost. Steve was the first to snap out of the trance, determination setting in.

"I don't have a clue Ms. Clover, but we have to help these people before more lives are lost."

"We get that much, but how?" Stark inquired.

"I know how." Eta says, rubbing her hands together in eager anticipation. "All we have to do is use the Tessaract to close the portal."

"Oh-wise-one, may I inquire on how exactly we could do that?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm." Eternity hums, her smile widening as she flutters her eyelashes at him. "Find the Chitauri's captain of the guard and steal his hovercraft, then go to Headquarters and wait for me there."

"Aww, why does he have all the fun?" Stark whines playfully, all of them conveniently forgetting that destruction is happening in front of them.

Loki snorts, "Fun? You muling quims are strange."

Banner coughs slightly, bringing their attention to the problem at hand, "How will we know when the battle will end? And, in case you didn't notice, they have huge metal dragons."

"We'll have to just figure that out along the way." Clover said, a grin coming over her expression as some Chitari came towards them blasters armed and ready to fire. "Or we could just run in head first and DESTROY! Bye!"

"Clover don't!" However Eta's protests were in vain as Clover charged at the Chitari. Her form quickly changing into that of a frost dragon, and a magic circle appearing beneath her hand where a sword formed and was grasped tightly.

_Some things never change_, Eternity thought with a roll of her eyes, _one of them is looking after her idiot of a best friend._

"Bring it on, you stupid assholes!" Said best friend screamed as she cleaved the arm of one of the outlanders. Its blood spraying across the ground and its limb now dismembered falling to the floor. The target screamed an unearthly scream in agony, writhing in pain as it fell, and his companions roaring in anger, discharging their weapons at the girl.

"To answer your question Hulky, Loki will have this bracelet" she shows him a metallic bracelet with Tessaract power she had made when Stark and Banner had experimented with the Tesseract, "that he will press to alert me when he has his captain dead and gone, and as for the dragon.."

Eta smiles a mischievous smile, taking a dragon charm from her charm bracelet and throwing it into the air...

... Only for it to transform into a 60 foot long and 30 foot wide black, green, white/silver dragon with a wingspan of 40 feet.

"Does that satisfy your doubts?" Eternity asks coyly, smiling widely at her dragon.

Banner nods, his mouth open in shock, Loki closing it with a few pats on his shoulder afterwards, Bruce nodding in thanks.

"Anyways, I've got to go stop Clover from going into a bloodlust frenzy,so.. Bye!" Eta says brightly, running after an over-eager Clover.

Swiftly dodging their attacks, Clover turns and punches one of the Chitauri in the side sending them into a newly abandoned car. However, as Clover was busy with this particular Chitauri, another came from behind ready to shoot her into oblivion, but its head soon went rolling as another sword severed its neck.

Clover looks back to see Eternity wink at her as the dead Chitauri body falls to the ground in a dead heap, saying as she runs past her, "Don't get hurt!"

"I won't get hurt as long as you don't hog all the fun!" She screams back, as she stabs another victim straight through its metallic heart.

Eternity salutes her before flipping in the air and taking out AT LEAST 4 Chitauri in one stroke, all with the grace of a queen.

"Well, someone sure is very fancy when it comes to killing." Clover mutters under her breath.

While this exchange is going on, the other Avengers (and Loki) are doing what they do best. Pull their heads together and triple-TKA.

A while later, all the way across town, Stark is having his own trouble with the increasing number of Chitauri coming throught the portal all the way, unconviently up in the sky, which could only be reached by rockets on the bottom of someone's metallic boots as an example.

"Stark, we need you here." Eta says, into her watch that transmits into Stark's suit.

"Alright, just a second." He responds, killing some Chitauri before flying off to Headquarters.

Once there, he discovers the Tessaract, strapped to the bomb the extremely idiotic World Security Council made, attached to the captain of the Chiatauri forces's flying vehicle and an extremely-injured Eta.

Stark looked at it and noticed how Loki was ever-so-slightly in a protective stance in front of Eta, in between her and the explosive. _Hm, if he secretly likes her,_ Stark thinks with a slightly smirk, _he's quite obvious about it."_

"Tony, how well are your boots working?" Eta asks, oblivious to Loki's protective movement as she looks at the contraption with a composed face, hardly letting her nervousness and pain show, much like a leader would.

"Pretty well considering that they've been mangled by our lovely friends over there." Starks says dryly, gesturing toward the portal. "Are you alright though? You look exhausted."

"Great, you're going to need them." She says smiling, pointedly ignoring his inquiry about her health, explaining her plan to him.

Stark looks between her and the portal and nods, "At least I'll die a martyr. Though if you're not careful, you might too." He grabs the bomb and flies in the direction of the portal, Eta's dragon taking care of any of the Chitauri in his path.

As he successfully flies through the portal, space hindering and eventually stopping the fire in his boots as his system, much to his annoyance.

He sees the Mothership explode into pieces, knowing that at least he got a job well done.

When Stark wasn't coming out through the closing portal, Eternity decided to go in for him. "I'm going in."

"No, you're not." Loki protests, holding her back. "You can't."

"Eta, you might not come back! Think about your peo-" Clover stops herself, and looks pleadingly at her. "Don't go."

"I have to." Eternity says, her face calm and serious. "Give me your belt Loki."

Loki looks at her slightly confused, but complies. Eternity closes her eyes and with great concentration, unwravels the belt and reworks it into a almost purely magic tether that she hands an end to Loki after wrapping the other around her waist,using more magic to put an oxygen bubble on her face. "Hold this and if you have to, pull."

Eta releases her wings from her back and jumps up, flying with great speed toward the portal. As she enters, she looks for Stark and grabs hold of his sinking body.

"Stark, can you hear me?" She tries to call him, hearing his shallow breathing. "I'm here to bring you back."

"O-ok." He says in the smallest of whispers before going unconscious. Eta, fearing the worst, quickly flys back down, feeling herself start to weaken even more, tugging on the rope.

She feels an answering tug and pushes herself to fly through the near-closed portal, barely making it out.

"There she is!" Clover yells, and helps Loki pull them onto the street. Eta dissolves the belt and pulls in her wings. "Tony, can you hear me? Hulk?"

Hulk roars and bangs on his chest before returning to a half-naked, (and sheepish), Banner.

"What the hell?! What just happened?" Stark says as he startling awake and leaning up, "Please tell me Loki didn't kiss me."

The group shares a look and glance over at a disgusted Loki who chokes on air at the statement and coughs up a lung.

"We won."

"Oh," he sighs in relief, reclining back,"Oh, alright guys, let's not go in tomorrow. Let's just take a day, alright? You ever tried shwarma? There's a great shwarma place a couple blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I'd love to try it."

"We're not finished yet." Thor says, looking around.

"Yes we are." Eta says, smiling a bit weakly and getting up from her crouch, lifting her arms up as she focuses on what little magic she has left, using the earth to help give her a boost. The blocks of rubble and buildings lift and return to their original places, solidifying until everything is the way it was. Eternity looks around and upon seeing everything set to right perfectly, collapses, unconscious and hardly breathing.

**Review if you think that's the end of the infamous Eternity Bane, her relationship with Loki, and the glorifying of the Avengers and Fury.**

**If you DON'T think that Eternity is dead, then review to see if you're right and her relationship with Loki bypasses death. *dramatic chipmunk***


End file.
